Rising Up
by Bowtie33
Summary: Bella, a beautiful New Yorker with a successful career in Boxing. Alice, an ordinary girl with an abusive boyfriend. What happens when these two girls lives merge and collide? Bellice, Bella/Alice, BellaxAlice. All human, rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue. _**

Long slender fingers, wrapped with tape, drummed against hard wood.

"Hurry up Mike" the brunette girl said, leaning forward in her hardback chair. The man, Mike, nodded before turning out of the room.

The girl stood up, pulling on her gloves before standing up and walking over to the entrance to the next room. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she stared ahead, expressionless.

_"Here comes Bella swan!"_

The girl, Bella, stepped into the next room. She ignored the flash of cameras and hands reaching desperately for her, ignored the cheers. She was focused.

She turned back to the crowd, raising her arms and cheering with them for a second before climbing into the ring and facing her opponent.

His short black curly hair, thick with sweat, was plastered to his forehead. His breathing was steady, and his hands only shook a little. She smirked at him, knowing full well that he was scared, and so he should be.

After all, she had one hell of a reputation.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

I brushed my soft brown hair back and tied it in a tight ponytail.

I checked the weather (sunny) before throwing on my avenged sevenfold hoodie and adjusting my shorts. I plugged my headphone in, grinning at the familiar song (Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold) then ran out the door.

**_Nightmare!_**  
**_ (Now your nightmare comes to life)_**

**_ Dragged ya down below_**  
**_ Down to the devil's show_**  
**_ To be his guest forever_**  
**_ (Peace of mind is less than never)_**  
**_ Hate to twist your mind_**  
**_ But God ain't on your side_**  
**_ And old acquaintance severed_**  
**_ (Burn the world your last endeavor)_**

**_ Flesh is burning_**  
**_ You can smell it in the air_**  
**_ Cause men like you have_**  
**_ Such an easy soul to steal (steal)_**  
**_ So stand in line while_**  
**_ They ink numbers in your head_**  
**_ You're now a slave_**  
**_ Until the end of time here_**  
**_ Nothing stops the madness,_**  
**_ Turning, haunting, yearning_**  
**_ Pull the trigger_**

I took the steps out of the apartment building quickly, keeping to the tempo of the song and making sure to kick my knees up high.

**_You should have known_**  
**_ The price of evil_**  
**_ And it hurts to know_**  
**_ That you belong here, yeah_**  
**_ Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_**

**_ (While your nightmare comes to life)_**

**_ Can't wake up in sweat_**  
**_ 'Cause it ain't over yet_**  
**_ Still dancing with your demons_**  
**_ (Victim of your own creation)_**  
**_ Beyond the will to fight_**  
**_ Where all that's wrong is right_**  
**_ Where hate don't need a reason_**  
**_ (Loathing self-assassination)_**

My feet pounded against the pavement as I turned down the street, smiling at the familiarity of my surroundings.

**_You've been lied to_**  
**_ Just to rape you of your sight_**  
**_ And now they have the nerve_**  
**_ To tell you how to feel (feel)_**  
**_ So sedated as they_**  
**_ Medicate your brain_**  
**_ And while you slowly_**  
**_ Go insane they tell ya_**  
**_ "Given with the best intentions_**  
**_ Help you with your complications"_**

**_ You should have known_**  
**_ The price of evil_**  
**_ And it hurts to know_**  
**_ That you belong here, yeah_**  
**_ No one to call_**  
**_ Everybody to fear_**  
**_ Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah_**  
**_ Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare_**

I closed my eyes, concentrating on moving to the tempo of the music, relying on my knowledge of the area.

**_Fight (fight)_**  
**_ Not to fail (fail)_**  
**_ Not to fall (fall)_**  
**_ Or you'll end up like the others_**  
**_ Die (die)_**  
**_ Die again (die)_**  
**_ Drenched in sin (sin)_**  
**_ With no respect for another_**

**_ Oh_**

**_ Down (down)_**  
**_ Feel the fire (fire)_**  
**_ Feel the hate (hate)_**  
**_ Your pain is what we desire_**  
**_ Lost (lost)_**  
**_ Hit the wall (wall)_**  
**_ Watch you crawl (crawl)_**  
**_ Such a replaceable liar_**

Suddenly I slammed into something small, my eyes snapping open to see the world spinning as I fell face first into the cold hard pavement. I groaned, rolling over slowly, my chin aching.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" a short girl squealed, her short spiky hair bouncing, green eyes shining with worry. "Ohhh it's okay.. I should've been watching where I was going" I groaned, taking her offered hand and standing up. I smiled warmly at her "I'm Bella by the way, Bella swan." I said, letting go of her hand and studying her features. She was short, maybe 5'4, her black spiky hair framed her pixie-like features perfectly. "Alice" she replied with a grin. "You're tall" she pointed out, staring up at me. I grinned at her "yeah I'm 5'11" I said, proudly. She smiled shyly, blushing a little. "Oh I'm going to be late!" she cried, suddenly. I jumped a little as she whirled around. "It was lovely meeting you Bella Swan!" she said, before taking off and disappearing down the road.

I stared after her for a while, then picked up my headphones and check my watch before jogging back to my apartment for a shower.

* * *

"Hey Jess!" I yelled, entering Jessica's Jabs (the gym I worked at on the other side of town). "Morning' Bella" she yelled back from her office, I grinned and ran to the back right corner where my favourite punching back and the rest of my equipment was waiting.

"Bella Bellaaa!" Mike, my coach, yelled before embracing me. "Hey Mike" I greeted, thumping his back. He winced a little then grinned. "Big match on Monday, got a whole week to prepare. When is Jazz getting here?" he asked, pulling out his clipboard. "Oh he's due to arrive tomorrow, so I'll be a bit late. Probably better off going for an evening work-out" I replied, pulling off my sweatpants and hoodie and re-adjusting my shorts. Mike nodded "okay, but don't forget to go for a run before breakfast and lunch tomorrow then" he said.

"We're going to start off with 50 push ups today"

I nodded and dropped to the floor, resting my body weight on my knuckles I lowered myself slowly and then pushed up.

"Okay, we're at 10, now you need to speed up a little"

I nodded again, increasing my pace slightly but keeping steady.

"Alright, 20, a little faster now."

Again I nodded, steadily increasing my speed.

"30, now I want you to change to one handed"

I shifted around a bit, leaning my weight on my right hand, before continuing in my previous actions.

"40, last 10 Bella use your left hand now"

I shifted over to left hand and continued.

Once I'd finished I jumped up and playfully punched Mike's shoulder. "What's next, chief?" I asked, doing a few stretches to pass the time. "Sit-ups now, think you can do it?" "You betcha!"

I one again dropped to the floor, laying on my back and crossing my arms across my chest I began to curl my body, making sure my elbows touched my knees every time.

A little while later, and half way through my sparring with Mike, a commotion stirred at the opposite side of the gym. I quickly took off my gloves and ran across, wondering what was happening.

What I witnessed didn't please me.

Eric, my friend, was pinned against the wall by James.

"Fuck off James!" I yelled, grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him to the ground. "That's no way to act in a fucking gym!" I screamed, as Eric collapsed to the floor next to me. I glared stonily at James, who glared back and stood up, dusting himself off. "What you think just because you're taller than me that you can just stop me from beating up a guy that deserves it?" he asked, attempting to get up in my face. "You're an asshole, if anyone deserves the shit being beat out of him it's you" I snarled, pushing him away from me.

He got back up again and looked like he was going to continue, so I pointed to the door. "Go take your shit somewhere else, we don't want to hear it." I stated. He looked me up and down and spat at my feet before grabbing his bag and slinking out of the doors.

"God I hate that guy! I can't wait to beat him up on Monday!" I spat, helping Eric up off the floor. "Thanks Bella, you better get back to Mike he looks confused." Eric groaned out, sitting in one of the comfy chairs. I smiled at him then turned and ran over to Mike.

"I really can't wait 'til Monday." I said, pulling on my gloves and making sure they were secure. "Neither can I." He replied, a dark look crossing his features.

I nodded before starting off our sparring again.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Right hook, left jab, guard, duck.

Left hook, right jab, duck, guard.

Right jab, left jab, step back, guard.

I took a step back lowering my hands for a second to take a drink. "You're getting really good, Jazz!" I said, grinning at my older brother. "I have an amazing sister who just happens to be really good at boxing" he replied smoothly, taking me in for a hug. I embraced him back briefly before getting back into my fighting stance. He looked me over for a moment then raised his hands in a sign of resignation. I laughed as he took off his gloves and hopped out of the ring. "Why don't you go home and pick up some Chinese on the way?" I asked, following him to the door. "I'll be fine, I'm just going to mess around with one of the bags for a while" "Well alright Bells, I'll make sure to get you chicken curry and a case of pepsi, that sound good?" "Yeah, yeah Jazz, see ya when I get home" I grinned at him before sauntering back over to the bags.

I kept an ear out for the sound of Jaspers car pulling out of the parking lot then grinned to myself, starting to punch the bag quickly.

I stopped every five minutes to make sure I had plenty of water in me.

Around 43 minutes after Jasper left I heard someone yelling outside. Taking off my gloves, I made my way cautiously to the parking lot. A small girl lay on the floor beneath what looked like james and his crew. I growled lowly and ran over. "Back off James." James whipped around, stumbling as he did and looked at me with a cautious expression. He accidentally (I think) kicked the girl in the process and looked at me for a moment more. "This has nothing to do with you" he said, voice hoarse from the yelling. "I beg to differ" I replied, annoyed. Lauren and Tyler looked at me for a moment before Lauren took off, dragging Tyler with her.

I narrowed my eyes at the, "I already saw you." I yelled "you better believe that if this girl is hurt I'm gonna find you!" James stared at me again for a minute before turning back to the girl. "This isn't over. You better not come home or I'll kill you." he growled, the girl whimpered and curled further into her little ball. I grabbed James by the shoulder and pushed him down, towering over him menacingly. He looked at me in fear, attempting to crawl backwards. "You. will. do. no. such. think." I said through clenched teeth, holding onto the front of his shirt. "That's none of your business." he spat, I drew my fist back.

"You're not going to hurt me" he said smugly. "You're too much of a wimp."

"Tell me I wont." I said threateningly, eyes narrowed.

"You wont" he said again, a smug smile plastered over his ugly face.

Really pissed, I grabbed his shoulder and slammed him back into the pavement. He groaned in pain, reaching up to feel the back of his head. I shoved my knee into his chest and drew my fist back again.

"Wanna say it again, asshole?" I growled, looming over him. He whimpered and scrambled to get away from me. "She's your problem now!" he yelled before disappearing down the street holding the back of his head.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and flipped it open.

**Ur taking forever. U OK?**

**xx -Jazz**

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

**Yeah, bringing someone home she's probably hurt, I need you to set up a bed on the couch and have some ice and the first-aid kit ready, I'm going to walk home with them now.**

**~Bellz**

Closing my phone I knelt down next to the girl. Underneath the blood on her face I recognized her from somewhere. Shrugging mentally I slid my arms underneath her frail body. "I'm going to pick you up now" I murmured. She nodded slightly, not making any indication that my actions where hurting her while I picked her up. As gently as I could muster I began to job, with her in my arms, towards my apartment ignoring the buzzing in my pocket and promising myself I'd call Jess and have her grab my stuff before closing up.

* * *

It took me a while to maneuver the girl into a position to were I could carry her up the stairs. I noticed that with each step her face scrunched up a little, and tried to adjust her a little more.

Jasper had the door open before I got there, presumably hearing me while I walked up the stairs with her. His eyes widened when he saw her and he backed away out of the doorway. I completely skipped by the couch and carried her into my room before laying her down gently on my bed. "Get the first aid kit and a wet cloth quickly" I said softly.

When Jasper returned with my requested items I began to work with the girl. "Is it okay if I take off your shirt? I need to check for injuries" I asked softly, motioning for Jasper to leave the room.

Once he was out of the room I carefully peeled the girls shirt off, checking over her stomach and back for injuries. She had a rather nasty bruise forming around her abdomen and, crestfallen, I noticed she had many scars and tiny cuts littering her body and arms. I dabbed the wet cloth over her face, removing most of the blood.

With a gasp I remembered where I knew her from. This girl, Alice, was the girl I'd run into last Monday, 4 days ago.

"Alice.." I whispered. She looked up at me, recognition crossing her features, before her eyes filled with tears and she pulled me down into a hug. "Bella" she said. I hummed a little and pulled away, looking down at her again. "I'm okay it's just my head" she sighed. I nodded and placed some painkillers in her mouth before raising a glass of water and helping her wash them down. She sighed happily as the cool liquid passed through her lips, she drank greedily and I couldn't help but wonder if she'd drank in the past 24 hours.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked, shaking the previous thoughts from my head and pulling one of my shirts out of my closet, helping her slip it on. The shirt was big on her, it hung limply from her petit frame though it was only a little baggy. She shook her head, smiling and snuggling into my comfy bed. "If your head gives you any trouble I'll be in the living room" I said softly, before turning out the light leaving the door slightly ajar before walking over to sit with Jasper on the couch-turned-bed.

He smiled genuinely at me and handed me a can of pepsi and some heated up chicken curry. "Thanks Jazz" I sighed, exhausted. "What happened to that girl?" he asked softly, opening his can of Mtn Dew. I sighed, thinking of how to explain it.

"Well I met her on Monday, she's Alice, the really pretty girl I told you about" I started, watching as realization dawned on him. "Anyway, I walked out of the gym after packing up because I heard yelling and James was beating on her! Tyler and Lauren where there too but the pretty much ran away when they saw me, I ended up roughing James up a bit before he ran away and he told me she was my problem. I couldn't leave her there, not with him around. So I texted you and left, that reminds me I need to text Jess and ask her to grab my stuff and lock it in her office. "So this girl, Alice, this innocent girl was being beaten up by James?" he asked, a disgusted look on his face. I nodded. "I can't wait 'til you kick his sorry ass on Monday." Jasper growled, fists clenched.

"I can't either." I said, pulling out my phone. I scrolled down my contacts list and opened a new message for Jess.

**Jess, left my stuff by the punching bags can you lock it in your office for me?**

**~Bellz**

"Are you sure you shouldn't have taken her to the doctors?" Jasper asked worriedly. I shook my head. "She would find it uncomfortable, plus James would be able to get to her. It's safer to keep her here where I can keep an eye on her. I'll definitely get her parents number tomorrow though, so I can call them and make sure they know what's going on." I stated firmly. Jasper could tell I wasn't willing to budge on the subject and nodded curtly.

**Yeah! Sure! You can pick it up whenever!**

**-Jess**

I smiled at her awesome bubbly-ness. "Jasper I'm going to take tomorrow off, I have a feeling her family are going to be really worried, plus I really feel like I need to take care of her" I said, turning the TV off and walking into the kitchen to put my plate away. "Well alright then Bella, I'm going to bed though it's quite late and I need to get up for the photo shoot tomorrow" he said earnestly. I laughed and hugged him.

"Goodnight then, Jazz."

"Goodnight Bella."


End file.
